


How I Met My Prince

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothing Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Kink, Rope Bondage, Snarry-A-Thon Challenge, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working on his latest novella, Harry reminisces about how he started writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I Met My Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2012's Snarry-A-Thon Prompt #2 Wild card Mod Choice and #23 - Ten years after the war, as a lark, Harry decides to write, "The Erotic Adventures of the Half-Blood Prince." Severus Snape is not amused. Thank yous to badgerlady for her mad beta skillz.

** How I Met My Prince **

_Cruel words fall from his lips and it's all I can do not to slam him against the wall. The urge to fight back is strong and he knows it. He pushes my buttons this way because I want it. I need it and have to have it. I don't know how I ended up in this place but it's here that I want to be._

_I fall to my knees; press a kiss to the scuffed black boot and then run my tongue across the smooth leather. The vitriol pauses and I chance a glance up, see that mouth curl into a smirk and his long fingers glide into my hair._

_Though I know that the harshness of the light of day would condemn me for these thoughts, I am eager for his commands. A gasp escapes me when his hand tightens in my hair and I let him jerk my head up. Still I keep my eyes downcast; it's my own fault that he's angry with me. I have been a bad toy and though this seems cruel, it is our game. Our way._

_His breath is coming faster and I know what I have to do._

_"My Prince," I murmur and lean forward, pressing my mouth to his groin, licking the leather that covers the cock I want._

_A grunt and I know I've done the right thing._

Harry stopped, blinked his eyes and pushed his glasses up to his forehead before rubbing the words away. He was on a deadline and on a roll. He couldn't afford to stop but his eyes burned from watching the curser blink back at him.

He stretched and leaned back in his chair contemplating just how to run this particular fantasy. His editor wanted to branch out on the Prince's fantasies. He chuckled as he though about what to do this month. Never in a million years had he ever expected a piece of trash to be accepted. He knew there was a market for gay stories but never had he expected that his own fantasies would be so popular. It was only on a whim, a joke in fact, when he had sent in a piece to the online publisher. Goaded by Hermione, since she was the only one who read this mess, he entered the contest under a pseudonym; Lily James.

Fantasy, sci-fi and the paranormal were popular now and Harry traded on that. What better way to get by the realistic obstacles of life than to create a world of magic. No one needed to know that magic was real, hence his pseudonym. He was careful to use obscure words when describing his and the Prince's adventures; don't want the Ministry thinking he had violated the Secrecy Act.

_Even though the dungeons were deep in the lower levels of the castle, the heat from the day seemed to permeate its way down and settle into the laboratory. The flames under the cauldrons only acerbated matters._

_Harry did his level best to distract his Severus, running around half-clad in nothing but cut-off denim shorts and a smile. But still Severus brewed._

_Waiting for the perfect moment, Harry ran an ice cube over his chest, just as Severus glanced up to check the recipe._

_The cauldron hit the floor with a clatter, and Harry ran, with Severus fast on his heels._

One short story set Harry on the road to online fame with _The Erotic Adventures of the Half-blood Prince._ His editor and agent had enjoyed the idea of a magic Red Shoe Diaries-type of story and set him up with a contract to publish. Needless to say the public had demanded more of the erotic happenings as quickly he could write them.

Two anthologies with four novellas of his own plus several more novellas and short stories had been placed other collections.

_Severus looked at Harry's body as he walked around Harry. Admiring the taut flesh on display, Severus placed a kiss over Harry's heart._

_"Ready to begin, little one?"_

_"Yes, Master," Harry whispered and bowed his head._

_"Your word?"_

_"Red, Master."_

_"Very well." Severus smiled and moved around to Harry's back, folded his arms behind him in a U shape._

_Harry's fingers clasped his elbows and he took a deep breath, let it out slow as he relaxed and closed his eyes. He spread his feet, braced and balanced his body, ready for the slow slide of the ropes. "Thank You, Master."_

_"You shall be beautiful bound this way, my Own."_

_"Only for you, Master."_

_Severus drew the length of hemp rope through his hands, halved the eight meter length and placed the lark's head under Harry's arms. He then wrapped it around Harry's wrists in a slip knot._

_He pulled the knot snug and checked Harry's ability to move in the bindings. Sufficient space between skin and the anchor was done to his satisfaction, he continued._

_Severus palmed the length of rope, wrapped it around the outside of Harry's arm and around to the front of his chest, positioned the rope just above his nipples._

_Severus continued to wrap the rope around Harry's body then looped it under the length coming up from Harry's wrists. Harry's breathing sped with the slide of the ropes and Severus grinned_

_"Still with me, My Harry?"_

_Harry sighed. "Oh yes, Master. Please?"_

_"Please what, my nymph?"_

_"Continue please, Master. Tie me; bind me for your pleasure."_

_Severus nodded and moved to the next step as he watched Harry. Harry's pulse slowed as he sank into sub space. He watched as Harry's pink tongue slipped out to lick his lips and Harry swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbed with the motion. Severus leaned in and brought his mouth down on the jumping muscle. He sucked hard and marked Harry's skin with his kiss._

_Harry whinged, leaning his head back to allow Severus room. "Oh… Master…"_

_Severus chuckled, the sound dark and low in their dungeon. "Yes, little one?" he asked teasingly._

_He walked the opposite way around Harry, smoothed the rope just under his nipples this time. Severus looped it again in the back and continued around, once more in the same spot going the opposite direction. Severus tied the rope off and stood back to admire Harry's box arm tie._

_"Beautiful," Severus murmured and leaned against Harry's back, placed another kiss to the side of Harry's neck._

_Harry blushed at the attention and bowed his head, leaned it to the side for Severus. "Th…thank You, Master."_

_Severus took up another length of rope and halved it, before he looped it about the crest of Harry's hip bones. He threaded the lark's head and cinched it to a suitable tightness, before wrapping it around the opposite direction. He smoothed the lines of ropes making certain there were no twists in the bindings. Finally, he pulled the standing rope through the first lark's head creating the waistband._

_Severus bent, slid two fingers between Harry's skin and the ropes to check the tension. He wiggled his fingers, adjusted the slack when he felt Harry suck in a breath that drew the ropes tighter than they should have been._

_"Harry," Severus snapped and looked up at his submissive._

_Harry flushed and let out the breath. "Boy is sorry, Master."_

_Severus arched an eyebrow and loosened the ropes. "Do you wish me to stop?"_

_Harry looked down at Severus, eyes wide as he shook his head. "No, Master."_

_"Then I suggest you behave. I have no qualms at calling this session off and you can spend the night in the corner on your knees. Do you understand me?"_

_"Yes, Master. Boy apologizes."_

_Severus waited then made his decision as he watched Harry. The man bowed his head again and relaxed, breathing normally once more after a few minutes. He adjusted the tension once more then continued binding his submissive._

The fantasies encompassed thoughts from his own mind and life and for research he had to look up the names of the sexual escapades just to keep track so he didn't repeat himself. He had never realized just how many acts there was to explore. Each adventure was more outlandish than the one before and the public ate it up.

It finally got so bad that he had to hire someone to help him with fan mail. 

_Silk. Velvet. Cashmere. Fur. Linen. Leather. He moved farther back into the depths of the closet, carefully and gently running his fingers over the fine and expertly tailored garments. Pressing his face into one long-tailed over coat, he breathed in the faint scent of the wizard that owned the exquisite clothing. Laundry Charms and house elves could only do so much, and it was obvious that this piece had yet to be sent out the cleaners. Specially trained cleaners, which appreciated the finely crafted attire and took care to preserve the natural threads, making certain that nothing ruined such finery._

_He well knew how the harsh scents of washing powders affected the delicate fibres; soaps bleaching out all the smells, colour, feeling, **life** from the cloth. _

_But that would never happen here, which is why he took this chance, took the opportunity to slink away, escape to the bounty of brocade, cotton, and lace to indulge in this; his one guilty pleasure._

_Sighing, he looked over the hanging clothing before him trying to pick out just one particular item. Would it be the Surah scarf draped over the succulent velvet winter cloak at the back of the closet or the raw silk blouse with the viscose piping? His hand hovered over the hangers, slightly shaking and swaying back and forth as he wavered between his decision._

_Reaching out, he ran one finger from each hand over the garments, closing his eyes and giving into the individual sensations that the different cloths provided. He leaned his head back, moaning softly as a shudder wracked his entire body._

_"Harry? What _are_ doing in there?"_

_The inquiring, exasperated voice interrupted his euphoria and startled Harry just enough to still his racing heartbeat. He turned, still disbelieving he'd finally been caught, most especially by owner of the magnificent stocked closet; Prince Severus_

_Opening his eyes, Harry straightened and walked down the long aisle, making certain to brush against as many of the hanging garments as he could before exiting the closet._

_"Prince Severus," Harry drawled and looked down at him, not answering Severus's question. "Did you need something?_

_Severus arched an eyebrow at Harry. "No, I thought I heard …" He glanced around Harry, looked into the closet then back at Harry once more. "Why were you in my closet?"_

_Harry's brow furrowed as he felt the lingering effects of the clothing slipped through his fingers while he was being interrogated by his lord. He glared at Severus and crossed his arms over his chest._

_"Just my job, si--" Harry began only to be cut off._

_"Oh, is that so?" Severus inquired. "You don't actually think your lies will work here? In my ** _own_** home?" He arched a brow and waved a hand at Harry. "Look at yourself," he sneered._

_Harry's back stiffened as Severus continued; his thin lips curled back in a snarl as he gave Harry a thorough dressing down._

_"I know exactly what you were doing."_

_Severus's voice dropped to barely a whisper, but the words were hissed out with such fevor that Harry wondered if the Prince himself hadn't been waiting on him, trying to catch him._

_"Standing so proudly in your carefully tended woollen robes, reaching out to touch some soft, delicate, and _expensive_ cloth." Severus licked his lips; his eyes darted to the closet then looked at Harry once more._

_"Wanting, wishing and waiting for the opportunity to brush against the fine fabric. Hoping that the sense of velvet and the scent are enough to give you something you can't have… "  
Harry drew in a breath as Prince Severus's hand shot out, his long fingers grasping his robes at his groin. "Me."_

_Harry's eyes shut and he held them tightly closed. Severus squeezed and Harry moaned, all pretence of anger at being caught fled as those fingers stroked his erection. The buttons slipped through their holes and cool air grazed his skin followed by the slick slide of satin._

_Severus's breath was warm across his ear. "Doesn't it feel decadent? Do you think I could make you come just by rubbing you with the exotic cloths from my closets?"_

_Harry groaned and rocked his hips towards Severus, a plea escaping his mouth. "Please, my Prince…"_

_Severus's dark chuckle surrounded Harry as he was pushed back into the clothes, Severus hands and body pressing him hard to the wall._

Fan mail was something he'd never actually thought he would enjoy. He and Hermione had tonnes of fun, reading over the letters, at first. Most were decent, not overtly constructive and many wanting to know more about him or the characters he'd written. It was interesting how all the letters he received were Muggle in origin. He would have thought soft pornography was universal. But it was gratifying to finally receive something positive about what he'd done. This wasn't preordained but a reality that he had accomplished all on his own. 

However, not all the missives were good. Some were positively disturbing in the fact that some readers couldn't distinguish reality from fantasy. He'd gotten a few odd offers for companionship and dates but most were innocuous. It wasn't until he received a direct threat, from a Muggle no less, that his editor and manager told him to involve the police.

It was just after this that Harry decided he needed to come clean for the Ministry and spoke with Arthur and Kingsley about his writing. He left out the sex pertinent details and ended up having to submit a small sample of a piece that had the magic described. Hermione helped him make the selection and he waited, embarrassed and yet, secretly thrilled to share his accomplishment with two men he respected.

His work passed their scrutiny, and it was with a lighter heart that Harry sought out a wizarding publishing company to submit his works. Again they were immediately accepted. He knew that it was because of his name, but his manager and the company agreed that his pseudonym could remain. They even agreed to Fidelus to protect his secret.

While his coming out to the Wizarding World had been a headache, to say the least, it turned out to be nothing compared to the post that arrived from the wizarding world. His mail from there was directed to a private owl post box. He had set that up immediately, fearing possible exposure but no one seemed to make the connection initially. The owls were just as positive and encouraging as the Muggle ones had been.

Then _the_ magic letter arrived and it came directly to his home. Harry thought he recognized the writing.

**Potter,  
Cease and desist this libellous attack on my name and person. You may consider this fiction amusing; however, I will take the appropriate measures to stop you.**

It wasn't signed and it didn't need to be. Severus Snape had disappeared after the war, and most people believed him dead. Harry had no such illusions after the post. And it didn't stop him at all. He knew that Snape's bark was much worse than his bite, especially if he didn't want to be exposed.

_Harry Evans was a smooth operator. Severus knew that from the moment he saw the boy and he'd watched him manipulate his way around the Sorting Hat. He had charmed the girls and boys in the hallowed Hogwarts halls, easily taking advantage of the carefree way he used magic, arrogance filled his stance and every action and yet, he was oddly approachable until finally, he snuck his way under Severus' skin._

_Severus ran his tongue along Harry's smooth chest. He loved the lines and muscles and how they contrasted with his own. His flesh so rough and ridged with the scars from a hard life rubbed deliciously against the just barely legal body below him. School uniform discarded on the floor completed his descent into madness._

_Severus' hands followed the damp path his tongue had taken, smoothing the sparse hairs on Harry's abdomen as he sank in to Harry's heat, clinging to the energy that was Harry as he freely gave all he had to Severus. Moans and groans surrounded them adding to the sensuous slides in and out of Harry's body._

His taunt to Snape had earned his some harsh criticism. He rarely skirted the edge of the forbidden and while most of his readers loved the change, it only enraged Snape. The next post didn't even bother with such niceties of even his name.

**I am warning you for the last time. Do not disregard this, you little cretin. I am watching and waiting.**

And still Harry persisted, knowing Snape would never come out of hiding just to seek his revenge. No, the man was too much of a Slytherin, even if he did have hidden Gryffindor characteristics. The threat would be subtle and unexpected, and it excited Harry to no end to contemplate the methods Snape would employ.

His next story took him past all previous editions as he turned the tables on the Prince.

_“I am going to sink my cock in your arse. Going to pound you into the mattress so hard you are going to walk funny for a week,” Harry murmured as he curled up against Severus's back._

_Severus jolted and looked over his shoulder at Harry, arched an eyebrow then shook his head. "I sincerely doubt…_

_Harry rolled away, flipped Severus over and sat on his thighs as he grabbed his wand from under the pillow. Severus struggled but it wasn't much of a fight, almost as if he was letting Harry win._

_Harry snarled at Severus, pressed his body along the length of Severus's back and thrust against him. Severus moaned and pushed back into Harry's motions._

_Harry drew back from Severus, spread his arse cheeks and aimed his wand at the small hole, cast a lubrication charm and then tossed the wand away. He helped Severus to his knees, and without a warning, slammed his cock into Severus._

_Severus howled and Harry leaned over his back so he could talk to Severus again. “I want to hear you scream my name when I slam into you.”_

_"Make me," Severus breathed._

_With another growl, Harry pulled out then shoved back into Severus. He thrust into him several times before barking words into Severus’ ear again._

_“My whore, my bitch to fuck when I please. You like my cock, don’t you? You like how it feels when I stretch you and fill you. Slam into you, marking my territory.”_

_"Yes! Harder!"_

_Harry pulled all the way out this time and Severus whined underneath him. He pushed in slowly, made short, soft motions._

_“Is that a protest? A complaint about what I am doing? Maybe I should slow down or stop all together?” Harry stopped in mid thrust._

_“No!”_

_“That’s what I thought.”_

_He drove back in again, angling his movement to pound into Severus’ prostate._

_“I am gonna fuck you until I come and not bring you off.”_

_Severus snarled, reaching for his cock._

_Harry reached around, slapped Severus's hand away and wrapped his fingers around Severus's cock. He shoved his way inside Severus once more, howling as he filled Severus’ arse. His fist tightened around Severus's prick, holding off his release._

_Severus growled. "Gods! You little…"_

_Harry snickered and pulled out of Severus. He bent forward and stuck his tongue out, ran it across Severus' abused hole and then pushed inside. His mouth locked down over Severus' opening and began to suck; drawing out the come he had just left there. He stroked Severus, rough and erratic as he continued to lick his arse._

_Severus shouted, it wasn't quite Harry's name but the sound was more than enough for Harry as Severus came all over Harry’s hand. Harry continued to lick and suck until Severus's body began to quiver. He let go of Severus and collapsed back onto the bed. Severus turned his head and pulled Harry's face close for a kiss._

_"I do enjoy your more butch moments."_

_Harry smiled against his prince's mouth, opened for Severus’ tongue, and shared the bitter aftertaste of his release._

Snape had shown up on his doorstep, throwing Harry for a loop. It was only sheer surprise that led him to his current path. To this day he still was uncertain about how he managed to get control of the little vial, let alone a single dose into Snape's mouth.

_"Untie me." The words were slightly slurred to Harry's ears_

_Harry twisted his fingers together trying to decide just exactly what to ask Snape next. He had to tell the truth, the potion would see to that. He stared into the black eyes, glossy and glazed over with the drug, and wondered if maybe he hadn't bitten off more than he could chew._

_Snape had answered all his questions thus far, and while the responses weren't exactly what he wanted to hear, he was certain that they were the truth. Fidgeting slightly, Harry eyed Snape again. It was time to end this. He really didn't have any more questions for Snape._

_Clearing his throat then sighing, he asked one more question. "Is there an antidote for Veritaserium?"_

_Snape licked his lips, and Harry noticed how pink his tongue was. "Yes, it is called Antiserium."_

_Harry nodded and swallowed. "Do you have any of it with you?"_

_"No."_

_Harry cursed silently. Now what was he supposed to do? "How long does the dosage of three drops last?"_

_Snape again licked his lips before answering, eyes flickering back and forth in their sockets. "It depends on the constitution of the person administered the potion. Most have a time of twenty minutes, although there are some, you complete and utter dunderhead, which pay attention in their potions training and know the risks involved when administering a regulated potion. Any sane person, Potter, would also realize that a potion master would have a tolerance built up from testing potions."_

_Snape's eyes, now the hard and glittering beetle black once more, narrowed and pinned Harry with a look. "Now I suggest you untie me."_

_Stunned that Snape had sat through his bumbling questioning, Harry gasped as he realized the second implication of Snape's words. Eyes wide, he scooted back, trying to break away from the glare. "Do not make me repeat myself a third time, Potter. Untie me now."_

_Harry drew his wand and cancelled the spell on Snape, the conjured ropes falling away to his feet. Snape stood; stretching his long frame and he turned then bore down on Harry. He got right in Harry's face, sneering viciously._

_Wrapping his hand around Harry's throat, Snape squeezed and Harry opened his mouth. Snape poured an entire bottle down Harry's gullet, the long fingers stroking Potter's neck as the sneer turned into a venomous smile._

_"Now, Mister Potter," Snape's amused voice murmured as he pulled away from Harry. "We shall have a little discussion of our own about these little fantasies you harbour."_

_Harry's eyes glazed over but the vision of Snape's leering smile stuck with him as he began to answer Snape's questions automatically._

Which lead them to this point.

Harry leaned against the warm tiles as the hot water ran over his back. He rested his head on his arms, mouth open in a silent moan as Severus's hand ran over his bum.

Severus knelt in the shower behind Harry, his face buried between Harry's cheek as he licked and sucked on his arse. He nibbled the wrinkled flesh, darting his tongue into the loosening hole to taste the clean but musky flavour of Harry. He whispered a charm and shoved two fingers inside of Harry.

Severus looked up at Harry and smirked as he worked his fingers in and out of the other man. "Merlin, I like you like this Harry."

Harry moaned, pushing his bum back on to Severus's fingers. He spread his legs a bit wider and hung his head, the hot water washing over him adding to the sensations. 

Severus stood, fingers still buried in Harry's arse as he leaned against his body. "Going to fuck you, right here, right now. Hard and fast until your come paints the wall." He crooked his fingers and brushed against Harry's prostate.

Harry yelped. "Do it. Now! Fuck me, Severus, fuck me."

Severus pulled his fingers from Harry and slid his prick between his cheeks. He shoved in hard and stopped for a moment before thrusting in again. He wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders pulling him back as he finally sank in all the way. "Look at you, my fuck toy. So tight."

Harry whinged and nodded. "Please… your toy. Fuck me."

Severus pulled back and slammed back into Harry, hissing dirty nothings into his ear the entire time. He nipped the skin on Harry's neck as they fucked, the water raining down on them, encouraging the slide of skin against skin.

Harry panted and cried out, his orgasm bowing his body as the semen splashed in arcs onto the tiles. Severus thrust once, twice more then bit down on Harry's shoulder as he filled him. Panting, he leaned heavily against Harry, the cooling water washing away the release.

All in all, Harry was rather pleased with the way the Prince's erotic adventures had turned out. In fact, he was quite certain that he and Severus would continue to have many more fantasies for a long time.

~End~


End file.
